The present invention generally relates to protective guards or pads for placement around posts, and more particularly, to protective guards or pads for placement around posts that support basketball goals.
An outdoor post is sometimes anchored to the ground by bolting the post to a piece of concrete that is at least partially buried in the ground. For instance, an outdoor basketball goal is often mounted on a steel post that is anchored to the ground in such a manner.
FIG. 1 shows a basketball goal anchoring system 20 including a post 22, a rectangular plate 24, and an anchor 26. The anchor 26 includes bolts 28a-d each having one end that is imbedded in a concrete body 30. The opposite, threaded ends of the bolts project vertically upward from an upper surface 32 of the body 30. The post 22 includes a mounting base 34 having a rectangular rim 36 extending horizontally from the bottom end of a body 38 of the post 22. Gussets 40a-d provide support between the rim 36 and the body 38. The plate 24 and the rim 36 each include a set of thru-holes 42a-d and 44a-d, respectively.
With the anchor 26 being partially buried at a desired location in the ground, the plate 24 and the post 22 are placed over the anchor 26 such that the threaded ends of the bolts 28a-d are aligned with and pass through the thru-holes 42a-d and 44a-d. During this assembly of the post 22, plate 24 and anchor 26, an assortment of nuts 46 and washers 48 can be placed on the bolts 28a-d, as indicated in FIG. 1, in order to securely fasten the post 22, plate 24 and anchor 26 together. In the assembled state, the threaded ends of the bolts 28a-d on the base 34 can extend through and above the topmost nuts 46.
The rigidity of the steel post 22 and the immovable nature of the post 22 as it is mounted in the ground provide the basketball goal with the support and stability that is needed for the goal to withstand the impacts of basketballs and basketball players. Unfortunately, the rigidity and immobility of the post 22 also present a danger for the basketball players. Players colliding with the post 22 or falling or stepping on the bolts 28 and/or gussets 40 can be seriously injured.
In order to improve the safety of the basketball players, padding can be used to cover the sharp edges and corners of the basketball goal and/or the post. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,806 discloses a pad that covers the lower corners and bottom edge of a basketball backboard. U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,849 discloses a shock absorbing guard that is wrapped around the post of a basketball goal. The padding disclosed in these two patents would leave the bolts 28 and gussets 40 exposed, however.
As another safety measure, four plastic caps 50, only two of which are shown, can be placed over the exposed threaded ends of the bolts 28. Although the caps 50 cover the sharp edges of the threaded ends of the bolts 28, they do little to reduce the hardness of the bolts 28 for players who might fall upon them. Moreover, as the caps 50 age and become brittle due to exposure to the outside environment, they tend to tear, get removed from the bolts 28 and/or get misplaced, thereby exposing the sharp edges of the bolts 28.
Another safety problem is presented by the gussets 40, which are typically triangular metal pieces welded between the body 38 and the rim 36. These gussets also have hard, sharp edges, which present another source of danger for players falling or stepping on the base 34 of the post 22.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for covering the base of a basketball goal post that would protect a player who falls or steps upon the base. The present invention addresses these and other needs.